School Days
by Thatdamwriter
Summary: Annabeth thought she was going to have a normal school year... that is until Percy shows up at her house in San Francisco. Set between TTC and BOTL, first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story ever, so I'll try my best. By the way, this story is set between TTC and BOTL. Please review, follow, favourite and all that lovely stuff. Bye!**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV:

I was having a sleepover with the girls, and by girls I mean my friends from school. To be honest, I wasn't sure how this school year would turn out because I had just moved to San Francisco, and even though I missed Percy and camp really badly, it was okay, I guess. Anyway, ADHD getting the worst of me, my friends- Charlotte, Jade and Maddie- and I were having a girly sleepover at my house. It was not my idea. We were watching horror films, well, Jade and I were- Charlotte was sitting on the floor, painting her nails and humming a song that was probably by Taylor Swift ( I don't know and don't really care either) and Maddie was texting her boyfriend, Alec another one of my friends.

I wasn't that scared of the film, I've been through much worse fighting monsters and going on quests. Being a demigod wasn't easy. The film was getting tense- even Charlotte looked up from her nails- the girl was getting closer and closer to the door, which the demon was hiding behind. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door (to my house, not in the film) Jade jumped and through her popcorn across the room and Charlotte screamed. Maddie didn't look like she cared.

"Calm down, it was just the door," I said, while resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

I got up from my comfy spot on the couch, where I was covered in blankets and made my way to the front door, out the living room. I answered the door. The night air was cold on my skin, because all I was wearing was a purple tank top and some fluffy, grey pants.

It was Percy.

"Err, hey," he said.

I was shocked, "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Funny story, can I come in?" he asked.

I invited him inside and took him into the living room, where I forgot my friends were.

"Who's this?" Maddie said, cleary interested now.

"This is Percy" I answered.

"Why is he here?" Jade questioned.

"I don't know actually, please, Seaweed Brain, tell us why you are here," I looked pointedly at Percy.

"Okay, so, well, my mom was having a hard time finding me a school in New York, and then I remembered last winter when your dad said I was always welcome here. So I IM'ed him and he was like sure. Long story short, I'm staying with you and going to your school until we can go back to camp," he explained.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" I snapped, he mumbled a sorry and I told him to put all his stuff in the guest bedroom.

"Wait, was that _the _Percy that you always go on about?" Jade asked, I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! He is so hot! Why didn't you tell us he was that hot? Is he single? Don't you think he's hot?" Charlotte rambled.

"Um... I guess he's hot..." my face was growing hotter and hotter.

"Well, he's not gonna be single by the time I'm done with him, I'm glad he's going to school with us," Charlotte said. I saw something flare up inside of me, was it jealousy? Why would I be jealous of Charl?

I didn't want to talk about Percy anymore and Maddie was already asleep, so I told them to go to sleep and then we'd do something tomorrow, on Sunday. And I promised Charl that it would be with Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the follows and favourites and reviews on the first chapter! I will probably make this chapter a little longer so yeahhh, enjoy :)) **

Chapter 2

Percy's POV:

I woke up to screaming, and in a second I knew it was Annabeth's. I jolted awake and was startled for a second as I couldn't recognize my surroundings. But then I remembered I was staying at Annabeth's house.

I ran downstairs and into the living room which was where she had fallen asleep. Two of her friends where awake, one of them was moaning and had a pillow over her head, the other one was trying to calm Annabeth down. The third girl hadn't even woke up.

I rushed over to her and cradled her in my arms, "Shh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare," I reassured her, but it wasn't true. Demigod dreams were never 'just a nightmare'.

"It was about last winter… and Luke," her sobs were muffled through my T-shirt as she tried to speak.

I said, "It's alright you can tell me about it later, okay?"

"Okay. (**A/N The Fault in our Stars reference, still crying about that book) **What time is it?" she asked.

"It's half three in the morning," the girl that was trying to calm her down earlier said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go back upstairs to bed and I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"No! I mean, just stay down here, it's easier, in case… you know," Annabeth complied.

I gave in and slept on the floor with a thin blanket over me. Annabeth quickly fell asleep, so did the girl with the pillow over her head. I didn't realise the other girl hadn't until I heard her speak.

"Err, Percy, what happened last winter?"

I turned on my side to face her, "you're Jade right?"

She nodded and proudly said "Annabeth's best friend", I knew that that wasn't true.

"Well, last winter Annabeth and I went to camp. She's probably told you about camp, anyway, she may have gotten a little bit kidnapped."

"Oh," she looked sad, and then confused, "how can you get a little bit kidnapped?"

"I don't know," I laughed lightly, "we rescued her though,"

"Annabeth has told me about camp, and you. Her idiot best friend who saved the world when he was twelve." She laughed, "Yeah, right, probably just a game you played. She talks about you a lot though."

I felt my face redden at the last comment, "Yeah, just a game we played," I rolled over and went to sleep.

-This is supposed to be a line breaker-

When I woke up in the morning, everyone else was awake and in the kitchen. So, I went into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you alive, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as I walked in.

"Do you have any pancakes?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"No."

I was shocked, "Do you have any blue food colouring?"

"No."

"Why would she need blue food colouring?" a girl who was sitting on the counter said. Seriously, I needed to start learning these people's names.

"I don't, Maddie, but Percy here does." Okay, Annabeth had just confirmed her name was Maddie.

Maddie had chocolate coloured hair, which faded into a blonde colour at the bottom. It was one of those hair things that the girls in the Aphrodite cabin go crazy about. Her eyes were hazel and were big, her lips were pale pink. She was pretty, really pretty.

"What can I eat for breakfast if you don't have any blue pancakes?" I said dramatically.

"Cereal," the last girl said. So, there was Jade, Maddie and somebody.

"She sounds like Katie Gardner," I whispered to Annabeth, she giggled.

"What?" the girl asked defensively.

"Nothing, you just sound like one of our friends, from camp," I said.

"Oh, I'm Charlotte by the way," I nodded my hello and went to pour myself a bowl of cereal.

Charlotte, to me, looked different, and I didn't know if it was good or bad. She had red hair, not ginger- red. Like dyed, full-on red. And her eyes were bright blue, not piercing like Thalia's, but still quite bright. All this mixed together looked funny and I was tempted to ask what her natural hair colour was in a mock accent of Drew Tanaka (a girl from the Aphrodite cabin.) But, even though Annabeth would probably laugh, Jade and Maddie wouldn't get it and I would be a jerk. I wanted to have a good impression on Annabeth's friends.

"Where are Helen and Frederick and your brothers?" I asked.

"They went to a relative's house for the weekend and it wasn't safe for me to go, so I stayed here," Annabeth replied.

"Hey, what are we doing today?" Jade asked.

"Well first, we need to go shopping and get some pancake mix and blue food colouring," I said, before Annabeth even had a chance of answering. She shot me a glare and I smirked at her.

"Ooh! Yes! Shopping!" Maddie exclaimed actually showing interest into anything I've seen yet.

"I saw this super cute top in Forever 21!" Charlotte, Maddie and Jade continued to gossip about clothes and girly stuff.

"Ha-ha! Looks, like your great plan backfired on you!" It was Annabeth's turn to smirk now. I grumble a shut up.

"But after, we need to go to the park and meet Alec I haven't seen him in about 15 hours!" Maddie cried, she seemed legitimately traumatised over the fact that she hadn't seen someone over a night.

"Who's Alec?" I asked.

"My boyfriend!" she squealed, "I'll text him now, meet me and the girls at the park, bring Dan, we've got someone new, kiss kiss." She read out her text as she typed it.

"Oooh, Dan's coming as well," Charlotte said, while wiggling her eyebrows at Annabeth, she just rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't like him that way," she stated.

"Whatever, but there'll be drama now that he's here," she pointed at me and I saw Annabeth blush. The three girls started gossiping again and I went to go get dressed. Looks like I'll be making some more friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been so busy! I know that is the most used excuse ever, but it's true. With school and then Halloween and now I'm on holiday, so yeah. And, I wouldn't of updated, but, just for you lot, I will ;)). **

Chapter 3

Dan's POV:

I got a text from Alec. Alec got a text from his girlfriend, Maddie. It said to meet them at the park. I didn't want to go to the park, but the bit saying 'we've got someone new' was a bit strange. Did it mean a new friend? I didn't want anymore girls in our gang- I feel stupid saying gang; I'll call it group next time. Don't get me wrong, I like Maddie (she can be a little annoying at times though) and I like Annabeth. Oh, God, Annabeth, she's so pretty, her blonde hair is all natural and is in princess curls fall down her back. Her grey eyes are piercing and seem to be analysing you every second. Okay, maybe I have a little crush on her (or a big one), but she is my best friend, so it is natural to feel some feelings like that towards her. Isn't it? Jade was really nice, and Charlotte was, well, Charlotte.

Anyway, it was 8:30 when I got the text; I was already up, showered, dressed and had breakfast. I like waking up early (call me weird) but I wake up early for school, go to Annabeth's house, walk to school with her and spend time in the library doing homework, studying or just hanging out and reading. I tend to get carried away sometimes on describing things, no, I'm not ADHD like Annabeth, I just like to describe things in great detail. So, I walked round to Alec's house and ringed the doorbell.

His little sister, Robyn, answered the door "Hi Dan, Alec's just coming I think he's-"

"I'm here!" Alec's voice said, very happily, "Move, Robyn, we all know you only answered the door because you have a cru-"

Robyn kicked him in the shin and ran back upstairs, blushing like a forest fire. "Um… okay?" I asked, it was kind of awkward now.

"Oh, wait, I forgot my board," Alec went back inside, came back with a battered skate board. Did I mention he was obsessed with skating?

"Come on, let's go," I said.

-This is supposed to be a line breaker-

Once we got to the park, Alec was going on about this new trick on his skateboard that he couldn't do. I didn't care and wasn't listening. We walked down to where we normally meet, by this ice cream stand, it wasn't open yet, it was about 9:15.

Walking down the other side of the path, I saw 5 people, one was Maddie, the other was Charlotte, next Jade, then Annabeth- who looked like she was about to murder someone- and the next was a boy I didn't know. He had messy, black hair and bright sea-green eyes, and had a lopsided grin. He looked like a trouble maker.

Annabeth was soaking wet, from head to foot. This was strange, as the others weren't and they didn't look as angry.

The first thing I heard the boy say was: "You were the one that pushed me into the river first!"

Then Annabeth said, "You weren't supposed to grab onto me and pull me in as well!"

The group neared us and I said hi.

"Is this the new person?" Alec asked.

"Yes, Annabeth will tell you all about him!" Charlotte said, winking at the blonde girl, who rolled her eyes.

"This is Percy, he's my best friend," I was hurt at that comment I thought I was Annabeth's best friend, obviously not now, I didn't let that show on my face though, "we met when we were twelve, at camp, I used to hate him, and now, I still do."

"Oh, come on! You don't hate me _that _much!" Percy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Yes, I do, you're an idiot," she shot him a deadly glare, which would of made anyone cry in fear, but not this Percy, kid, no, he put a hand on his heart and mocked hurt on his face. This kid was dead. However, all she did was sigh and crossed her arms.

"Wait, why are you soaking wet?" Alec asked.

"Oh that was such a funny story! Annabeth pushed Percy into the lake by the picnic bit, but he grabbed onto her arm as he fell, so Annabeth fell into the lake as well. They've been arguing ever since, but it was hilarious!" Charlotte said, before either of them had a chance to speak. I was a little confused, if Percy fell in the lake as well, then why wasn't he wet? I brushed it off, the sun probably dried him off.

"Oookay," Alec said.

"Dude! You board?" Percy stated, fascinated.

"Yeah, who doesn't? Oh, wait, Dan here doesn't," he said, pointing at me.

"Can I have a go?" he asked.

"Sure," Alec handed over his skateboard, and Percy placed it on the ground, and went whizzing off. He did a few tricks that made Alec go 'ooh' and 'ah.'

I looked back and saw Annabeth watch his every move; she didn't notice me staring at her. There was something in her eyes, it was sort of like pride, however it was more loving. Charlotte muttered the words hot and Jade nodded her head (I was very surprised at this), while Maddie tried to get her boyfriend's attention.

When Percy came back, he gave Annabeth a goofy grin and said, "Like my moves, Wise Girl?" Wise Girl? Was that a nickname? Annabeth Chase did not like nicknames; she didn't even liked to be called Anna. Also, that was an insult to her intelligence as well!

Annabeth blushed "Come on, whatever, you do, I'm better than it. Give me that." She grabbed the skateboard and threw it on the ground. She got on it and skated off. I thought she was going to be amazing at it- like she was with everything else- but she hit a bump in the path, and went flying over the front of the skateboard. She skidded across the ground, landing on her back with a thump.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried, rushing over to her. We ran over as well, but we weren't as fast as him. Once I got there, Percy had Annabeth's head propped up gently with his hand and was feeding her something what looked like lemon squares.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, worry across her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, Percy stop!" All this time, Percy was muttering sorry to her like some kind of chant and feeding her those lemon square thingy's, "If you give me anymore, I'll blow up!"

Percy helped her up and maybe it was just me, but I swear there hands lingered on each others. "Let's just go get shopping," he said, which was followed by a squeal from Maddie and Charlotte.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yeah, I haven't updated in ages, sorry :/. But, I am updating now so be happy!**

**Questions (from Futurenovelist123):**

**Q: Are Percy and Annabeth dating?**

**A: Nooo, this is pre-percabeth, but I'm going to try to make sure it has a lot of fluff in it.**

**Q: Are the other characters your friends or did you make them up?**

**A: Jade is based on my friend (who is called Jade) but the others aren't.**

**Q: ****Are you one of those authors that update frequently or add a few chapters and wait for the story to die?**

**A: I'm going to be brutally honest here; I am the most un-organised person on the planet. I don't have an update schedule, which I really should have, but I am just too lazy. I normally update on the weekends, but the reason I didn't update this weekend because it was my best friend's Birthday and I had my theatre show. **

**So… that was a super long author's note, I'm just going to go straight into the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (I FORGET TO DO THIS EVERY FREAKING CHAPTER) I don't own Pjo, just the silly mortals in this story.**

Chapter 4

Dan's POV **(A/N I was going to swap POV's every chapter but I liked Dan's POV, so I'm going to do it again.)**:

Maddie had already dragged Alec away from our group for quality 'boyfriend and girlfriend time', yeah, we all knew what that meant. So, it was just Annabeth, Percy, Jade, Charlotte and I. Things that I know about Percy so far are:

He was Annabeth's best friend, no questions asked.

They had about fifty million inside jokes.

He wasn't the brightest person on the planet, but he definitely wasn't dumb.

And he was… different.

"Annabethhhh!" Percy whined.

"What?" she asked.

"We've been walking around this mall for an hour and we haven't even gone into a store to buy some blue food colouring!"

"It's been 5 minutes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth answered.

Percy grumbled something about stupid ADHD, did he have it to? I will add that to my list.

might be ADHD (can't jump to conclusions.)

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, Annabeth and Percy looked at each other with wide eyes. She nodded and he turned around and said "we'll be, like, five minutes, tops. We'll meet you by the giant Walmart down there," he waved his hand around vaguely, "the one we passed earlier."

"Okay?" Jade said, but it came out more like a question.

Then, they were gone, all I saw was Percy pull out a pen, while they were running towards what looked like a giant poodle.

"That was weird," Charlotte very helpfully pointed out.

"That was an understatement," Jade replied.

We stood there for a little while, sort of dumbfounded by what just happened. Why would they go chasing after giant poodles?

poodles with pens with Annabeth is his idea of fun.

Out of nowhere, Maddie and Alec popped up, "Guys! We're back! Hey, where's Percy and Annabeth?" she said in this voice which was kind of like a squeal/sigh kind of thing which annoyed me greatly.

"They told us to meet them by Walmart, which is where I'm going to buy Percy loads of blue food colouring to earn his trust, and then-" Charlotte rambled.

Alec held up his hand, "Charl, just stop, please, we don't want to hear about how you're going to get Percy to like you."

Charlotte huffed and crossed her arms, walking straight to Walmart. Maddie rolled her eyes, "she's my best friend and all but, _really?"_

We laughed and followed her to Walmart.

-This is supposed to be a line breaker-

"It's not going to _work_" Jade said, doing her best Hermione voice when she is in Goblet of Fire (**A/N Oh, I don't own Harry Potter either)**.

"I don't care!" Charlotte exclaimed, while dropping all the food colouring bottles onto the counter. The woman at the till gave her a confused look.

"It's all part of her master plan to get a boy to like her," Jade filled in the woman, whose name tag said she was called Sharna. She only looked for confused.

"That will be $10," she said, how much food colouring did Charlotte buy? The crazy girl handed over the money and shoved her many purchases into her bag. I turned around and saw Percy and Annabeth.

Percy had a cut across his arm and Annabeth had gold dust in her hair.

"Where did you go?" Maddie asked,

"Err, we had to go fix a few things.." Annabeth replied nervously. I knew there was more to the story than that, but decided to let it go and question them about it later.

"Now, all we need to do is buy some blue food colouring," Percy said.

It was Charlotte's time to shine, "all sorted," she opened her bag exposing all the stuff she bought. Percy gasped and gave her a giant bear hug. Annabeth's jaw clenched.

"Thank you," he whispered dramatically. Charlotte smirked at Annabeth, who looked like she was about to murder someone.

Percy pulled away way too early for Charlotte's liking, he had a goofy grin on his face. "Now all we need to do is go shopping!" Maddie squeal/sighed again. Percy, Annabeth, Alec and I all collectively groaned.

-This is supposed to be a line breaker-

We were in Forever 21 *cue groan*, Jade, Maddie and Charlotte were all looking through racks and racks of clothing trying to find the perfect top to fit those super cute boots! Percy was in a heated conversation with Alec, probably talking about skate boarding or video games or whatever boys like them talk about.

7. Percy likes to take other people's best friends away from said person.

I was trailing behind them all with Annabeth, she looked like she wanted to slam her head against a brick wall, lots and lots of times.

"So…" I said, trying to strike up a conversation, "where did you meet Percy?" Damn, I didn't mean to ask that. I didn't want to hear about Percy.

"I already told you, at camp," she said.

"Yeah, I know, but I want the full story." WHY?! I don't have any control over my mouth anymore.

She sighed, "It's kind of a long story. He turned up on the hill that marks our camp barrier, and then he passed out. I nursed him back to health. We became friends, well, we were okay with each other, not exactly friends yet. Then he was offered to go on this… trip…," she was choosing her words carefully, "to help the camp, and I offered to go with him. And, long story short, we became best friends."

"Yeah, but, why is he here?" that may have sounded rude.

"Well, I don't want you to judge him wrongly, because he is sweet, loving, loyal, and nice and… whoa, I kind of got side tracked there, anyway. Like me, he's got kicked out of a lot of schools, more than me. And his mom was finding it hard to find him a school in New York. My dad kind of owed him a favour, they got in touch and now he's living with me, I guess."

What?! "You're living with him?!" I ask- more like shout- at her. The people around me in the store gave me dirty looks and I mumbled a sorry to them.

Annabeth blushed, "Umm, yeah, last time I checked."

Summary of what I've learned about Percy Jackson today:

He gets dry really quickly after falling in lakes.

He can skateboard really well.

He hides a few secrets (e.g. what's this mysterious camp? Why do you attack poodles with pens?)

It isn't hard to like him.

I am jealous of Percy Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So here's chapter 5. I got over 20 reviews and 30 follows, I know that's probably not much compared to other stories, but it makes me happy! Please review, it really motivates me to write!**

**Disclaimer: (I remembered yay!) I don't own Pjo.**

Chapter 5

Jade's POV:

I wasn't trying to get her angry, it's not my fault that she has a very short temper. But, it was my fault that I said that to her.

I should probably try to explain myself. You see, I never really used to like Charl, the only reason I hang out with her is because she was Maddie's best friend and Maddie is my cousin. I don't think Annabeth likes her that much either, however, she would never say that, she's a really nice person. Annabeth wouldn't even kill a spider, let alone tell someone they hate them right to their face!

Anyway, for the past few weeks, I've had my suspicions that Charl really, really didn't like me. We didn't talk much before, but now we don't talk at all. And, when I try to strike up a conversation, she either: ignores me, starts shouting at me/telling me to shut up or shrugs her shoulders and walks off.

So when Maddie went off to buy something at Forever 21, and Charl got dumped with me, she was annoyed. There were three types of annoyance for Charlotte Lanes, number one is I'm-quite-annoyed-but-you're-my-friend-so-I'm-not-going-to-let-it-bother-me annoyed, number two was Okay-you're-annoying-me-stop-before-I-punch-you-or-make-your-life-a-living-hell annoyed and number three is Stop-stop-stop-shut-up-I'm-going-to-murder-you-and-ten-other-people-annoyed. Also known as Why-did-you-leave-me-with-Jade-when-you-know-I-hate-her.

And when she whispered (not very quietly or discretely, may I add) to Maddie that she didn't want to be left alone with me. I had to confront her.

"What is with you lately?" I asked, it wasn't exactly rude or mean, just maybe a little demanding.

"What do you mean?" she replied, looking like she was taking no interest in this conversation at all.

"Well, you've kind of been ignoring me lately," Charl raised an eyebrow at me, "I know we didn't talk much before, but that doesn't mean you can just be blatantly rude to me!"

"Excuse me?" I inwardly winced (if you can do that), once you hear Charl say 'excuse me?' in that tone of voice she has snapped. And you're screwed. "Do you know what has being going on? Oh, I bet you don't. Because you're little Jade, you have everything perfect. You do good in school, have lots of friends, you're really, really pretty, you're never in any arguments with anyone at all and you're parents are kind of rich, if you didn't know. And where does that leave the rest of us?!"

I couldn't hide, I couldn't escape and I couldn't even answer. I knew people in the shop were looking at us, and I knew that I was blushing. The worst comment she made was the whole you're parents are rich thing. And she knew that I hated it. Yes, they are relatively wealthy, but that doesn't mean you can just walk around, rubbing it in people's faces like someone would expect you to do. Someone like Charlotte would expect you to do.

That's why I became friends with Annabeth, because she didn't care, at all. That's why I'm really close with Maddie, because she understands my situation, even though she is more comfortable with it.

She's right. Everything Charlotte says is right. I am never in arguments, that's why I can't answer her. I don't know what to say.

"You know what it doesn't even matter," she clutched her purse even tighter and stormed out. Then she paused, turned around and grabbed all the blue food colouring out of her bag and shoved it into Percy's face.

He was a little confused, then took it politely. Charl then continued her dramatic exit out of the shop. I looked around, lots of people were looking at me.

The panic seized up in my stomach, curving around my lungs and squeezing very tight. It started to crawl up my throat as I registered what just happened. Charlotte, my cousin's best friend and my best friend's close friend, hates me and probably everyone I am associated with and it is all my fault.

Maddie noticed my state (she knew I used to have panic attacks, I stopped recently, that's why it was such a shock when I had it) and hugged me, tightly.

"Breathe, in and out," she whispered soothingly.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked, through sobs. I barely noticed the others surrounding me, Alec was telling people to stop looking at me.

"Yes," she replied.

"And you didn't tell me? That she hated me."

"No, I'm sorry."

**A/N I'm sorry it's short, but I promise that I will update on Wednesday with a big-ass chapter! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 40 follows?! Whoa, you guys are amazing! So, uh, here's the chapter I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo, but I really want to! It's so unfair! **

Chapter 6

Alec's POV:

We haven't really talked since… what happened. After Charl had one of her major drama queen moments- _again_- we all quietly walked out of the shop. Annabeth and Percy walked away quickly back to Annabeth's house. Or their house. I found that weird, that they were living together. Maddie came back to mine, we didn't do anything! We just watched a movie, and Ben and Jade both went home (they lived on the same street.) Well, after Jade calmed down and had a long talk with Maddie.

But that didn't matter because it was Monday, a start of a new week, which, to me, I didn't mind. Call me crazy, but I don't mind Mondays because all my best classes are on Monday. Let me tell you: Homeroom with everyone, History with Maddie, English with Jade (she helps me loads!), Maths with Annabeth and Ben, break, Science with Ben, Greek (it was either Mandarin Chinese or Greek, okay?) with Annabeth , lunch with all my friends, Homeroom with everyone, PE with everyone and then my elective, which was Marine Biology. Marine Biology was my mom's choice, not mine, it was quite fun actually. So, yeah, Mondays were good, as I had all of my friends is most of my classes.

Anyway, the way I normally walk to school is that Ben and Annabeth meet me at my house (after already meeting up on the corner of Annabeth's road) and then we walk to school. Jade's mom drives Jade and Maddie to school and Charl takes the bus, but we don't talk to Charl anymore. Especially after what happened.

But, today Ben, Annabeth _and _Percy would be calling for me today.

So, here I was trying to put my school shirt on (we had school uniform), brush my hair and clean my teeth all at the same time, when the doorbell goes. My little sister, Robyn, who may I add has a total crush on Ben, opened the door. It was Ben, Annabeth and Percy. I was late. Damn.

"Who are you?" I heard Robyn ask from downstairs, doing her normal routine when she meets new people. Being a rude little person, in my opinion. She must have been addressing Percy.

"Hi, I'm Percy," Percy said, confirming my suspicions to be true. He was being his normal, easy-going guy, and I really liked him. We had only known each other for a few hours, but we were already great friends. He liked skateboarding, cheeseburgers, he didn't believe in using hair gel, he liked skateboarding. The only thing we seemed to disagree on was girls. I mean, Maddie and I really get along, that's why we started dating, after having the biggest crush on her and having the balls to ask her out. But Percy, oh no! He had nothing to say on the subject, except form stuttering and blushing bright red.

"Why are you here?" she asked yet another question.

"Well, um, I'm here because I was going to walk to school with Alec," he said.

"With Ben and Annabeth?"

"Yeah, they're my friends."

"I'll let you in, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise not to kill anyone," she said as I was walking downstairs. Percy looked horrified.

"Robyn! You can't say that to people!" I exclaim, she never said anything like that to other people, except Ben.

"You can't tell me what to do! You don't own me!" she stuck her tongue out at me, she really annoyed me sometimes. She was ten, for God's sake! Not seven!

Then, Robyn ran off.

"You _finally_ ready?" Ben asked, I liked it when he was sarcastic sometimes.

Then Percy threw his hands up in the air, "you've got to be ready by now! I've been going crazy, standing her for ten minutes!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

They were both ADHD, but Annabeth was better at controlling it.

I grabbed my skateboard and we set off done the road. Ben was grumbling about how I had to take it everywhere.

-Line breaker-

By the time we got to the school gates, Maddie and Jade were waiting outside. We greeted them with 'hi's' and hugs- well, I hugged Maddie and Jade and Annabeth had this hug thing which kind of turned into a pat on the back. I don't think Annabeth did hugs.

"I'm going to go to the office with Percy and get him his schedule and help him find his locker," Annabeth stated, dragging Percy off to the main office, near the front of the school.

"We'll see you in homeroom," Percy said, waving.

"We don't even know if you've got the same homeroom as us, Seaweed Brain," she rolled her eyes, again.

Our group was down to what it used to be, before Percy arrived, before even Annabeth arrived at the start of the school year. But without Charlotte.

We talked about random things, if we had any homework for the most evil teacher ever, Mr Stark, who taught us English. I hope we didn't, because I'd be screwed.

Then it got around to the topic of Percy and Annabeth.

"So, what do you guys think about them?" Maddie asked eagerly.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Oh come on!" she sighed, "I can't be the only one who wants to talk about them, can I?"

She wasn't wrong. I hadn't had time to talk about Percy and Annabeth, without Percy and/or Annabeth being there.

"Well… Percy's pretty cool," I said.

"Yeah, and, um, cute, I guess?" Jade said, but it came out like a question. I knew how uneasy she felt, she didn't like talking about people behind their backs. Even if it was a good things.

Maddie squealed, "Yes! I know, I know. Don't you think Percy and Annabeth would be totally perfect together?"

I looked over to Ben as soon as she said this, he looked really uncomfortable. He had the biggest crush on Annabeth, it was kind of obvious. I knew how hard it was on him for this boy to pop out of nowhere and steal Annabeth from him. Even if said boy didn't know what he was doing.

We all nodded to avoid any other awkward conversation about Percy and Annabeth dating, because the only person who was good at stuff like that was Maddie.

Before we knew it, the first bell went and we all made our way to homeroom.

**A/N I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing this chapter and can't wait to update again on either Sunday or Monday. But, I'm super excited for Mocking Part 1, I'm going to watch it with my friend on Saturday. Woo! Bye. Oh Gods, I'm hyper now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N If you procrastinate on updating your fanfic clap your hands! Me: *claps hands furiously*. Sorry, I haven't updated in, like, a week it is because I am just lazy. But, I have a chapter for you now… so read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo.**

Chapter 7

Maddie's POV:

I was sitting in homeroom, not really bothering to do anything. Homeroom was boring! Yeah, I had all my friends (and my boyfriend) in it, but they weren't doing anything fun.

Jade was finishing off some homework for whatever subject and Dan and Alec were talking about whatever subject.

I looked across the room, I noticed Charl. She wasn't sitting alone, she was sitting with another one of my friends, Lacy and her gang. Lacy was alright, but she can be a little mean sometimes. I hadn't talked to Charl lately, I hated what she did to Jade, but technically we're still best friends. I tried to text her, just a simple '_hey :)'. _She read it and didn't reply. It made me want to rip my hair out. I haven't talked to her since.

I heard voices outside of the classroom. Even though it was really loud, I could tell this voice was Percy's. I have hearing like a bat, it is one of my best qualities.

"It wasn't my fault! She was asking for it!" Percy explained.

"Maybe you shouldn't have covered her in water," Annabeth replied.

Percy sighed, "I wanted to re-enact the first time I met her."

Annabeth laughed, "Well, now she hates you, it's not my problem."

"I can't wait to go back to camp this weekend though," he said.

Annabeth agreed dreamily, I could see them through the glass panel of the door. They were right outside, but not going into the classroom.

The blonde smirked, "You ready to start school, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy had a comical, horrified look on his face. "No! Not school! It is worse than a monster attack!" Annabeth laughed then opened the door.

They both smiled and made their way over to the teacher. They conversed with each other about how Percy is new, blah blah.

Once they finished, I beckoned them over. They sat down in front of me and Alec, but turned their chairs so they faced us. "What classes have you got?" Alec asked.

"Umm…" Percy turned to Annabeth, "what classes have I got?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes –those two are seriously cute- and pulled out his schedule. "You've got most of your classes with me, however, first you have history, with Maddie and Alec."

Percy nodded, I was glad I had some classes with him (well, at least one) I didn't know him that well and wanted to become good friends with him.

We talked for a little bit, I wasn't really paying attention, I was on my phone… texting Charl.

I could see her receiving the text, then deleting the message. I was about to walk over there and slap her round the face, but the bell went.

I collected up my stuff and walked out, hands intertwined with Alec.

-Line break-

When we got to class, Percy looked confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just… just this school seems so small!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, this school is really big," Alec said.

"I don't know man, maybe it's just the school's in New York or because I haven't been to school in a while," he shrugged.

I walked into class, while Alec and Percy were still talking about the size of schools. Who cares?

I plonked into my seat, pulling out my books. The tables in this classroom were in rows, three seats in each row. I sat on the back row with Alec, it had one free seat to the right of my boyfriend.

When the teacher came in, most of the class was present. Percy was talking to Mr Cooper, he was really good at teaching and made history fun (which is very hard to do.) However, if you don't do very well in class and mess around, he isn't very afraid to give out detentions.

He told Percy to sit at our row, which was good. I wanted to talk to him but I liked history and didn't want to get a detention.

I think it was ten minutes, until Alec zoned out. Percy was already sleeping, and drooling on the table, might I add. Gross!

Towards the end of the lesson, I was getting a little bored. Then, Mr Cooper said: "Today, I am going to assign you all a project. In your rows, I want you to make a presentation on the American Civil War. That is going to be the next thing we will be studying, this will be due for the next lessen, so I recommend you getting together and organising it at lunch time or something. I don't really care, as long as you do it. Class dismissed."

The bell rang and I made my way to my next period.

**A/N Sorry the chapter is a little short, I am going to do write another on Saturday. Oh, and happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate! (For yesterday.) I don't celebrate it because I live in England, but happy Black Friday everyone, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys, I'm alive! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've just been so busy and it's nearly Christmas and ahhh! SO HERE'S CHAPTER 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo, but I did put it on my Christmas list so hopefully… **

Chapter 8

Charlotte's POV:

By second period I was tired. I hadn't slept at all last night and I really wish I had but it's not my fault if my brain wants to keep me up half the night worrying about stupid stuff!

I had this class with Maddie and Annabeth. Technically Maddie was still my best friend and I wanted to sit next to her, I really did. But Lacy was beckoning for me to sit next to her so I did.

I slipped into the cold, plastic seat and looked around.

Percy was in this class, he was sitting between Annabeth and Maddie. I wanted to make a good first impression, then become good friends with him, and after maybe something more than that. But it didn't matter, now I lost my chance.

My phone dinged.

"Damn it," I cursed quietly, my phone was really loud, but luckily Mrs West was a shrivelled, old hag, who couldn't hear a thing. Let's just say I didn't like her teaching.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had a message.

_Pls talk to me_, the text read. It was from Maddie.

I hesitated to reply, as I had ignored her texts last night. I was going to call, but thought better of it.

I did the only thing I was good at, starting another argument.

_Why should I? _I texted back.

Why was I such a terrible person? I wanted to be friends with Maddie again, but I just couldn't. I'm an argumentative person, who can't hold onto a friend for more than five minutes.

I need to change. I need to text back.

Maddie had read the message, I could see her phone hidden underneath the desk and her eyes were fluttering between the messages and Mrs West. Percy was asleep; Annabeth was taking notes.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, _I sent.

_What did you mean then? I'm sorry Charl but I think this is a little far, _Maddie texted.

_A little far? U know what I'm like. _I was trying to be nice, but it just doesn't work sometimes.

_U know what Jade's like. So stop being a bitch and apologise. _

_What? That's a little rude don't you think?_

_It's true, and I've had enough. I've tried to help you Charl, I really have. But if you don't wanna change then that's ur fault not mine. So unless youre ready to put ur glasses on and see the truth. Wipe your makeup off and face the facts we cant be friends._

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut, like my stomach was going to fall out of my butt. In my peripheral vision I could see Maddie lock her phone and put it back in her pocket. It was done. The conversation was over, and she was right.

-Line breaker woo-

I waited until after class to talk to Maddie. I had to chase after her because she rushed out of class to reach her locker before the bell.

I leant on the lockers next to hers, trying (and probably failing) to look cool. She couldn't see me because the door to her locker was open but as soon as she slammed it shut, I realised she'd known I was here all along.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Hi," she replied coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"I'm not really the one you should apologise to." Maddie started walking off, towards her next lesson. I have to act fast, even though I'll probably be late anyway.

"Can we at least talk?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, can we?" she said, impersonating a teacher. It was a little inside joke, as soon as she said it, I knew she had somewhat forgiven me. I let out a big, cheesy grin and a small smile graced her lips.

I sighed comically, "May we?"

"Yes," she said, giggling now. I started giggling too and then we were back to normal. Just like that. Sometimes, I underestimate the power of true friendship.

"So what you got next?" I asked.

"I don't even know, I'm not really on top of things lately," she said, "what about you?"

"I don't have a clue." Maddie laughed and I shoved her lightly.

Then, I stopped dead in my tracks because I could see Percy and Annabeth, covered in blood, carrying a screaming Jade.

**Sorry it is a little short, but I don't really have much time. I promise to update more frequently in the future. Goodbye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello, I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, or Hanukkah or Kwanza or whatever you celebrate. Here's another (late) chapter. Oops…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo sadly.**

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV:

The first time I heard the growling noise was when me and Percy were coming back from the office to homeroom. I almost missed it because everything seemed normal and fine. Almost, nothing can stay normal and fine for long.

By the time second period rolled around I was getting nervous. When we went out on quests, Percy and I got attacked at least once a day by some horrible monsters (or he'd do something stupid and almost get us killed!) but not today.

I had never seen Percy in a school environment before, sure, I had helped him learn Greek at camp but it wasn't the same as this. The boy fell asleep half way through English class, but woke up because the teacher noticed him (he got a detention) and he slept all through maths class. No wonder he can be so dumb sometimes when all he does is sleep through important lessons. It is lucky that he didn't get anyone nightmares because that would have been really awkward and embarrassing if he woke up screaming.

At the end of the second lesson Maddie rushed off to her locker, Charl following her (I hope they become friends again) and I heard that growling noise.

"Percy," I said cautiously.

"What?" he replied.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"What?" he said again. The thing, which I was definitely sure was a monster growled again. Percy's eyes widened, "oh."

I pointed down the hall to show Percy it –whatever 'it' was- was around the corner. He nodded his heard. I pulled out my dagger from my bag, whilst he took out Riptide. We walked around the corner and into the deserted where we were faced with what I was dreading.

A Hellhound.

It seemed a pretty stupid Hellhound because it was sniffing someone's locker, not eating up some tasty demigods, which is what it could have been doing. I reached down to grab my invisibility cap from my pocket so I could kill it from behind while Percy distracted it. Hoping that one of us would not get killed in the process.

I was just about to put on my cap and become invisible when I heard Jade's voice.

"Hey guys, I just- AHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" her screaming alerted the Hellhound and it turned to face us.

"Jade!" Percy exclaimed running over to her, the Hellhound raced towards them. It reared up on its back legs, let out a roar and slammed its claws down on them. Percy managed to push Jade out of the way but the beast raked its claws across his stomach.

"No!" I shouted, the Hellhound turned towards me. This was giving time for Jade to run away and Percy to roll across the corridor near my bag so he could eat some ambrosia. However, when I need them to most, my plans never seem to work out.

Percy was shielding Jade, while trying to calm her down as she was screaming and crying. He was obviously in lots of pain, but he wouldn't allow himself to fix himself up while a friend was in need.

I charged the Hellhound and my battle reflexes kicked in. Just as I started picking up speed, I slid underneath the monster, grabbed its back leg and swung myself up onto its body. I was now riding a Hellhound.

It started swinging his body around trying to shake me off but I had a firm grip on his fir. I was about to stab the horrible thing in the back of its neck when everything went downhill.

"She has a giant knife!" Jade screamed, I was surprised nobody could hear us, even though this side of the school was hardly used.

The Hellhound twirled his body round with so much force I lost my grip and flew off. Slamming into the wall of grey lockers, my dagger flew out of my hand clattering down the corridor.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, he staggered over to the Hellhound and sunk his whole sword into the back of it, while its attention was turned to me. I rolled to the side, grabbing my backpack taking out some ambrosia. I fed it to Percy, then had some myself, the floor was covered in gold dust and we were covered in blood, but we needed to get out of there.

I stood up, helping up Percy with me. "I'm okay. 'I'm okay," he said.

"I know," I said back.

Then, I noticed Jade was still there. I helped her get up, me grabbing on arm and Percy having the other.

She was crying, and kept muttering sentences which were like "what was that…" and "why do you have a knife?".

We turned the corner and was met with a busy hallway. Maddie and Charl spotted us, rushing over to confront the scene.

"Are you- Is she- What?" Charl rambled.

"Jade, are you okay?" Maddie asked softly.

Percy answered before anyone else could, "she fell over and hit her head, a little bit concussed so we're taking her to the nurse."

We hurried off before anybody could say anything else. I dragged them both into an empty classroom.

"Percy," I said, "she can see… through the mist."

**A/N This was more of a filler chapter but oh well, have a fabulous winter everybody!**


End file.
